Can I Have A Happy Ending Story
by meanielyfe
Summary: "Do you really love me or just used me?" -Hoshi SoonSeok! slight Meanie!


Main cast : Kwon Soonyoung / Hoshi Lee Seokmin / Dokyeom Other cast : Kim Mingyu Jeon Wonwoo Hong Jisoo Choi SeungCheol And all Seventeen member Main pair SoonSeok! Slight Meanie and CheolSoo! Yaoi! DLDR! And don't forget to review^^ "Do you really love me or just used me?" -Hoshi

Ch.1 Author POV Seoul, 6.30AM "kring! Kring!"  
Entah sudah berapa kali alarm tersebut berbunyi, namun sang pemilik alarm masih tetap berada di dalam mimpi indahnya. "kring! Kring!"  
"ugh! Berisik sekali" rutuknya sambil menggeliat pelan dan mengambil jamnya, setelah dia melihat jamnya dia pun langsung melotot dan berteriak "sial! Aku bisa terlambat!" dan dia langsung berlari ke kamar mandi Author POV end.

Hoshi POV "sial! Bisa bisa aku terlambat!" aku pun berlari menuju halte yang tidak jauh dari apartemenku. Ah, biarkan aku memperkenalkan diriku dulu. Kenalkan, namaku Kwon Soonyoung aku berasal dari Namyangju, tetapi teman temanku suka memanggilku dengan nama Hoshi. umurku baru memasuki 16 tahun. Aku tinggal sendiri di Seoul, karena aku mendapatkan beasiswa untuk dapat melanjutkan sekolah di Seoul International High School. Heol, siapa yang tidak tahu sekolah itu? Semua orang pasti ingin masuk kedalam sekolah itu, dan aku salah satu dari sekian ribu siswa yang dapat memasuki sekolah itu hahaha!. Tidak terasa ternyata bus yang kutunggu telah datang, dengan terburu buru aku memasuki bus itu lalu aku mencari tempat yang kosong dan ternyata aku mendapatkan kursi kosong aku pun langsung duduk. Aku pun melihat seseorang yang duduk disebelahku dia memakai seragam dari SIHS juga namun berbeda model dan dia kebetulan sedang melihatku dan dia tersenyum akupun tersenyum canggung padanya. "Apa kau siswa SIHS juga?" Tanya lelaki disampingku "Iya, aku pindahan dari namyangju, aku kelas 11" ucapku kikuk "wah berarti kau adik kelasku haha!, kenalkan namaku Hong Jisoo kau bisa memanggilku jisoo" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan "a-ah maaf sunbae aku tidak tahu. Namaku Kwon Soonyoung kau bisa memanggilku hoshi senang berkenalan denganmu sunbae" ucapku sambil menjabat tangannya "ne hoshi-ya, semoga kita bisa berteman baik" Ternyata bus yang kutumpangi sudah berhenti di halte dekat sekolahku lalu aku dan jisoo sunbae turun bersama dan masuk ke sekolah bersama. Namun, ketika aku sampai disana para siswi dan para siswa uke berkumpul dan berteriak kencang, sangat kencang. Rasanya telingaku mau pecah.  
"sunbae, kenapa disini ramai sekali?" aku pun bertanya kepada jisoo sunbae "kau harus mulai terbiasa mendengar teriakan riuh para siswi yang memuja para pria itu setiap hari. Aku akan mengenalkanmu siapa mereka. Pria yang memiliki rambut seperti mangkuk itu bernama Choi Seungcheol atau dipanggil scoups, dia adalah anak guru kesiswaan disini. Lalu, pria yang berambut biru itu-"  
"mengapa pria itu mewarnai rambutnya? Bukannya tidak boleh" aku pun menatap jisoo bingung "jangan memotong ucapanku hoshi-ya! Pria yang berambut biru itu adalah Kim Mingyu, dia adalah kapten tim basket disekolah kita. Dan dia adalah anak donatur terbesar disekolah ini. Dan pria yang memiliki wajah cukup cuek itu bernama Lee Seokmin biasa dipanggil dokyeom, dia adalah anak kepala sekolah disini. Mereka sangat disegani dan dielu – elukan disekolah ini. Kalo Seungcheol dia adalah sunbaemu sedangkan Mingyu dan Dokyeom seumuran denganmu."  
Setelah jisoo sunbae bercerita hal yang menurutku tidak berguna sama sekali tibatiba ada seorang pria menyenggolku, aku pun berteriak "kau punya mata tidak, apa kau tidak lihat ada orang disini?" ucapku kesal "oh ada orang ternyata ada orang, aku tidak lihat" ucapnya tanpa melihatku dan langsung berjalan "dasar orang tidak tau tatakrama!" aku pun mengumpat, dia pun menatapku "apa kau bilang? Katakan sekali lagi" ucapnya datar "Kau! Manusia tidak punya tatakrama" "Kau mengataiku, memangnya siapa kau-" sambil melihat nametagku "kwon soonyoung-ssi? Ah kau pasti anak baru ya? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Dan kau berani- beraninya mencari masalah denganku. Awas saja kau" ucapnya dan dia berlalu Hoshi POV end

Author POV Setelah kejadian itu para siswi banyak menatap hoshi dengan tatapan terkejut, kasihan, dan meremehkan "Memang dia siapa Dokyeom Oppa sampai dia berani berkata seperti itu" "Aku yakin hidup dia disekolah ini tidak tenang sekarang"  
"Jika aku menjadi dia akupun akan pindah dari sekolah ini"  
Ah- mungkin ini adalah mulai dari suatu cerita kehidupan hoshi di SIHS yang sangat panjang

TBC 


End file.
